


Twintuition

by LadiSadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Laith, Langst, M/M, McClangst, Rivals to Lovers, Shared Dreams, Slow Burn, Twins, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/pseuds/LadiSadi
Summary: After leaving earth and arriving on planet Arus and becoming a paladin of Voltron, Lance finds himself having all too realistic dreams of home. Is his home sickness getting to him that bad already?





	1. Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donttrusttheclogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttrusttheclogs/gifts), [Meeshellmabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeshellmabelle/gifts).



> So I have two very lovely friends that have been very patiently waiting for me to start posting this fic that I've been telling them about for some time. Well, it turns out that they share a birthday! So I made it my mission to get the first chapter posted in time! So Happy Bithday Michelle and Liz!! I love you both!
> 
> Anyways, this is mostly canon compliment for now, and I am using the gaps to create the rest of the story! In the future this will diverge from canon somewhat. I hope you enjoy!

_Crying. Everyone is crying. Why are they crying? Why am I crying?_ Lance looks up and his heart sinks into the pit of his stomach. _Mama?!_ He tries, but his voice isn’t there. He starts to panic. _She can’t hear me! MAMA! What's wrong? PLEASE!_ He looks around and sees the rest of his family. Even Papa is there. _But where is Rachel? Oh god! Is that why everyone is crying? What happened to Rachel?_

Lance sits up in a cold sweat as his stomach turns in on itself. “A dream?” he asks his empty room. _It felt so real._ Lance wrings his hands and his leg starts bouncing at a million miles a minute. _What happened to Rachel?_

Lance climbs out of bed and heads out of his room. He has no idea what time it is, but he’s sure everyone is asleep as the lights in the hall are still dimmed. Lance makes his way to the observation deck. It was the closest he could ever feel to home. _If only I could just...send them a message. Tell them I was okay,_ Lance turned the star map on bitterly. _They’ve all said that it’s impossible, but is anything really impossible? They traveled halfway across the galaxy in minutes in a giant sentient flying lion robot for quiznaks sake!! Nothing is impossible. Everyone else just doesn’t have the right motivation,_ Lance tells himself as he moves the map with muscle memory over to the Milky Way Galaxy. He zooms in to Earth and sits down on the floor watching the planet rotate.

As he watched the blue holographic representation of the only home he’s ever know slowly be circled by the moon, he wondered what time it must be back at the garrison where Veronica was still stationed. _God. She must be worried sick. What did they even tell her about me?_ He took slow breaths to fight off the wave of nausea that overcame him.

Just as his breathing started to even out a flash of the dream that woke him crossed his vision. It was so real. All of his family was gathered, holding each other, crying-- sobbing. _Why was Rachel missing?_ He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. Somewhere deep in him he knew his twin sister was fine, it was something that he’d just always been able to do. He knew if she was hurt, upset, excited, happy, and _alive._

Lance felt his whole body relax. _Rachel is okay, I’m just stressed._ he yawned and layed down on the floor looking up at his home. _I’m sorry mama, papa, everyone...Rach...I’ll be home a soon as I can. I love you._

☆☆☆

_Dark. Why is it dark?_ Lance tried to move and found he couldn’t. Then he feels his chest heave with a stuttered breath. Then he inhale deeply through his nose. _Ocean. Am I home? Was Voltron all a bad dream?!_

Slowly his eyes slid open and he mentally smiled at the sight of his shark sheets. All his siblings teased him for those, but he didn’t care. Sharks were always his favorite and there was no way he was going to give up on those killer sheets.

_I’m so glad to be home._ He felt himself take another stuttered breath. “Where are you?” he hears Rachel whisper.

_RACHEL!_ He tries to call out and look around, but finds he’s still just curled up on his bed. _No. No! Not another dream! God!! Just let me go home!_

“Hey.”

_Marco. That’s Marco. God let me just see him._ He shifted on his bed.

“Are yo--” suddenly Marco’s voice got muffled and cut off. He shifted, but the room grew blurry.

_What? Am I what?_

“--ance.”

_Marco!! Why can’t you hear me? MARCO!_ his room faded out and he just saw darkness again.

“Lance?”

He groans as someone shakes him and calls his name. “Marco?” He sits up with a groan and rubs his eyes blinking, slowly taking in his surroundings. _Oh. It was another dream,_ He frowns and looks at Hunk. “Sorry...I fell asleep, I guess…” he trails off.

“Yeah man, How long have you been out here?”

Lance shrugs, “Who knows, we don’t exactly have the best time keeping out here.”

“That’s true. Well, I was just gonna go get breakfast. Wanna join me?”

“Yeah” He smiles and gets up. “You know I’d never miss breakfast, but I’d really kill for some waffles instead of food goo. Hell! Even oatmeal would be nice. You know, that plain ass oatmeal with no flavor? I’d kill for that.”

“Oh man, don’t fall into that hole, buddy! Nothing is worth flavorless oatmeal and you know it.” Hunk laughs and wraps an arm over his shoulder, dragging Lance down to the kitchen.

When they entered, Keith was already in the kitchen frowning at the food goo dispenser. “I know it’s only been like….48 hours on food goo, but i’m not sure how much more of this I can take.”

“I know! I just told Hunk I’d rather have plain oatmeal.”

“Ugh. Do we have some?” Keith put the empty bowl down.

“No! And we never will. Go. Shoo. I’ll figure out something other than food goo AND better than oatmeal.” Hunk ushered both boys out of the kitchen and the door shut behind them.

“Now what do we do?” Keith glanced over at Lance.

“I don’t know what _you_ are going to do, but _I_ am going to go get dressed.” Lance rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

“Why didn’t you do that before coming out?” He followed the blue paladin down the hall.

“I-- Well-- That-- None of your business, _Mullet!”_ He spat out and started walking away faster, rubbing his face to hide his embarrassment.

“Whatever.” Keith huffs and turns around, heading back the way they came.

_God. Dios. I’m such an idiot._ Lance rushed back to his room and leaned against the door that shut behind him. _Get your head on straight Lance._

He took a moment before pushing off the door and grabbing his clothes, giving them a sniff and sighing before pulling them on. “It could be worse…”

Lance made his way back towards the kitchen and ran across Coran. “Hey, uhh...Coran, do Alteans write?”

“My dear boy, you have seen Altean all over the castle. Of course we write.”

“Well-- Yeah. That’s not-- Do you have a pen and blank notebook I could use?”

Coran looked at him puzzled, “A note book? Ohhh. You mean a writing utensil and a blank book to jot your musings down in?”

“That is the longest possible way you could have described it…”

“I’ll have to check,” Coran continued uninterrupted, “My grandpappy always said it was good to keep these things around. You never know when the castle might try and fight back. Than you have to shut the whole thing down and if you need entertainment, you’ll have to hand transcribe opposed to typing. We should have one in the library.” Coran explained as he lead Lance down a new hall that was both unfamiliar yet, looked just like all the rest.

_I’m going to get lost in this castle and die,_ he thought to himself as he followed the older man though a door into a tall room lined with shelved filled with both books and transparent orange tablets. “Wow.”

“Right! We still haven’t done a full castle tour. Feel free to use anything in here, though...I suppose you’d need to learn altean first.” Coran went to a shelf full of beautifully bound books and pulled a blue hardcover book with a copper spine and opened it, “Yes. This one is blank, perfect for you, my boy.”

“What?” He looked over, “You don’t have anything more...plain?”

“This is plain! And empty. Do you not like the color?”

“No no. It’s perfect.” He came over and took the book, “Do you have a pe-- writing utensil?”

“Ah. Yes, I have the perfect one.” Coran walked across to a desk and pulled out a box. “This was my poppop Whimbelton’s. Take care of it for me, would you. He’d be pleased to have a paladin of Voltron use his writing utensil.”

Lance blinked and took the slim box from coran and opened it. “Wow.”

:That’s the Altean Royal Crest engraved on that. King Alfor gave it to him--” Coran kept on with his story that Lance did not entirely hear as he looked over the book and pen Coran handed to him.

As Coran finished his story, Lance suddenly threw his arms around the older man’s waist. “Thank you Coran.”

“Of course my dear boy.” He pat his back fondly. “Let us get back to the dining commons. Hunk should be done playing in the kitchen.”

“Ah- Yeah.” He dropped his arms and waited for Coran to lead, “We are kind of tired of food goo.”

“Already? Well, in that case, I shall make you all a traditional paladin lunch today.” He smiled and lead the way back to the dining room.

“There you are!” Hunk waved them over. “I did my best, but we have imitation omelets. Don’t ask me what is in them, but they taste like omelets.”

“I’ll take it.” Lance took his seat between Keith and Hunk. Somehow they took to sitting in height order. Lance didn’t mind, he got to sit next to his best friend.

“Where did you get those?” Hunk pointed to the book and pen box.

“Dude! There is a HUGE library in here!”

“You didn’t know that?” Pidge cut in.

“No i didn’t know that. I don’t just go sneaking around pla--”

“Don’t even try to lie like that. _I did not want to sneak out that night.”_

“That’s different! If we didn’t sneak out, we wouldn’t have saved Shiro--”

“I would have done that still.” Keith chimed in.

“ _AND,”_ Lance continued “we would not have found Blue and then come here!” He ended enthusiastically, but slowly his face fell. “We would still be home..” he whispered mostly to himself.

Keith glanced over and frowned and took a breath, “Yeah. And Imagine how quiet it would be without Lance here!” He laughed, but the other boy did not take the bait to fight back and instead took a bite of his food.

“You’re right Hunk. This tastes perfect.”

The rest of breakfast went by relatively quiet. After everyone cleaned up, Allura sent them to change into their armor and began them back on their intense regimen of paladin training.

☆☆☆

“Seriously. How far do you think my lion kicked that broken alien ship? Must've been like a mile.” Lance bragged to Keith as they walked into the dining hall with Hunk and Shiro.

“Yeah. That'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match.” Keith countered.

“Hey. I did something cool and you can't handle it. I get it.”

“Your kick ruined our balance.” Keith followed Hunk to the table. “We fell.”

Lance followed after Keith and Shiro. “Well that falling part was Hunks fault.”

“Hey!” Hink protested as he sat and took off his helmet.

“Alright.” Shiro pulled out his chair exasperated. “Save your energy for fighting Zarkon.” He groans as he collapsed in his chair.

“Hello guys!” Coran chimed in as he carried a cover dish in from the kitchen. “How was the Voltron Workout?”

“We're getting there. Are you and Allura almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet?” Shiro asked as Coran walked up to the table. “I feel like we're sitting ducks here on Arus.”

“Just about.” Coran set the dish down. “In the meantime, to get your mind off those duck seats you're worried about, I made you guys and authentic ancient paladin lunch!” He exclaimed as he pulled off the cover to reveal what looked to be hot food goo oozing out of a holey cabbage.

“The boys all groans and Lance pinched his nose to fight off the foul stench.

“Coran. You just got me hooked on that goo and now you're switching it up?” Hunk eyeballed the pile as Shiro slowly inched away.

“This is packed with nutrients.” The older man explained.

Hunk leaned over it to examine and take a whiff. “Aw, it smells disgusting!”

“I know! That's how you know it's healthy!”

“Coran, we're on a planet now with fresh herbs, spices,” Hunk explained, pulling an example out of who-knows-where.

Meanwhile Lance and Keith made their way to the other side of the table, as far from that food monster as possible.

“And whatever this thing is. A tuber? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up.” Hunk finished, making his way through the adjoining door.

Lance leaned and whispered to Keith, “can you believe he just tried to feed us that?”

“No way I'll _ever_ eat that!”

The boys then sat in silence as they waited for their friend to return with something edible. And when he did, he did not disappoint. Lance quickly scarfed down the dishes laid out in front if him, narrowly dodging Keith's fork. _Despite the dreams, this is turning into a relatively calm day._ Lance thought, just a moment too soon as suddenly red light were flashing and sirens blasted over the speakers! _We're under attack!_


	2. Was It A Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where we left off, but wait! Is this a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at summaries y'all.

Doors opened and she rushed through, following others in black and white armor and a woman in a blue and white dress.  _ Where am I? What is THAT?!  _ Rachel tried to ask, but it only came out as a thought to herself as a giant yellow horned slug in pants jumped out of the bushes weilding a knife!

 

“Awww.” The boy next to her was clearly not alarmed.  _ Why does his voice sound so familiar? _

 

“Wait! He could be dangerous.” Another boy stepped in front of the woman with white hair.  _ He looks familiar. Who are these people? _ “Drop your weapon.”

 

“No one takes Klizap’s weapon.” The slug lifted his knife and pointed it at the boy.

 

“Keith! Put that away” The woman stepped forward to address the slug.

 

_ Keith? Like Keith Keith? Lance’s Keith?  _ She questioned, trying but failing to look over and completely missed what the woman was saying, tuning in again in time as the slug began to visibly relax.  _ Maybe he’s more of a salamander.  _ Rachel thought as he lowered his weapon and introduced himself as the “bravest of their warriors.” 

 

The rest of the group engaged the salamander in pants and tried to figure out what it wanted. The boy next to her leaned in and whispered something about “Voltron” and she glanced his way.  _ Hunk! That’s Hunk! Lance’s best friend from school! What am I doing with him? _

 

“Yeah, I got that.”  _ Lance?! Where is he?  _ She tried to look around, but still had no control of her movements.  _ He sounds so close. _ She frowned and watched the salamander in pants bow down to the white haired woman who asked him to take them to his village to meet their neighbors. Rachel sighed to herself as she expected to be stuck in this weird dream a while. Maybe she could at least find out why she was with Lance and his friends.

 

She walked with Hunk and Keith inside, as the woman that Hunk referred to as “Princess” and the man that looked like Nigel Thornberry’s uncle, spoke more with Klizap, and headed to their “lions”? _ Who keeps lions?? What kind of fucked up circus is this?  _

 

“Keith! I can’t believe you thought that Arusian was going to attack us!” Lance spoke again.  _ Wait, Lance didn’t come with us...but that sounded like that came from me? Am I Lance? That would explain why I’m with his friends. _

 

“I- he had a sword! Why wouldn’t I think that?”

 

“Because he was so cute! Hey, do you think those horns come off? I’m pretty sure I saw his eyes lift underneath them…” Hunk cut in.  _ Oh...that might make sense. _

 

“What??” Keith and Lance both question him. 

 

“Did you not watch his eyes?”

 

“No. Keith turned his back on the enemy as soon as he was told to put his knife back in his pants.”  _ Wow. Really mature Lance. _

 

“It’s a bayard. They don’t go in our pants. And YOU ALL THOUGHT HE WAS FINE!”  _ Dear God. WHY am I dreaming about teenage boys?? They are so dumb! _

 

Rachel missed something as she was complaining to herself, but she felt herself get lightly shoved and Keith, Hunk, and Lance were laughing. Then they walked into a human sized mail delivery tube and began lowering down like an elevator. Against the door she saw her reflection and Lance smiled back at her.  _ Okay. So I am Lance in this dream. Weird, but okay. Or maybe this is his dream? But when we’ve shared dreams before, either we both were there, or we couldn’t tell that we weren’t us? Weird. I’ll have to text him in the morning. _

 

Rachel continued through a series of different modes of transport, including a zipline and a tube slide, until she finally arrived to a large hanger with a giant mechanical  _ They call his a lion? I mean, MAYBE it’s a lioness? But really, what is this, Power Rangers?  _ Rachel groaned as they charged forward and the lioness leaned down to let them run into her mouth. 

 

Rachel wished she could shake her head as Lance whooped and hollered, grabbing the flight controls and the ship took flight.  _ He really does love flying more than anything.  _ Rachel smiled to herself as they came out and landed beside Klizap and the two others that stayed behind with him, dwarfing them significantly. A red and a yellow lioness landed beside their blue one. 

 

They waited a moment and then the princesses voice came over a speaker in the cockpit. “Coran, Klizap, and I will fly with Hunk in the yellow lion. Lance and Keith, follow along and we’ll all go down to the village together.”

 

“Roger.” Keith’s face popped up on a holographic screen.

 

“Are you sure you all want to squeeze in Yellow? I’ve got plenty of room for you in here, Princess.” Lance laid it on thick, trying to sound as smooth and flirty as possible.  _ Oh gag me. Lance, that is terrible. You know she’s not going to go for that. _

 

“Thank you, Lonce. But we will be just fine. Follow us down.” She did not even give their blue lioness a glance and went for the yellow one, now crouched with it’s mouth open.

 

Lance sighed, but quietly piloted his ship to follow the yellow one just down the way, a short minute flight in the lionesses and they landed on a hill overlooking a small valley with a village set in it. They disembarked and headed out to meet the others and follow Klizap to meet the chief. He was much rounder than Klizap, with antenna coming out of his face as if they were a mustache.

 

_ Why am I the only one weirded out by this? God. Dream people accept things too easily.  _ Rachel groaned to herself as she watched an arusian performed some dance of thanks. Or they were until the princess stopped them and they-  _ Oh my God! Are they going to just throw themselves in the fire?? _ Rachel tried to get her shared body to stop them as a tied up arusian was being tipped into the large fire.

 

“No!” She yelled, sitting up in a cold sweat, looking around and finding herself back in her room. As she slowly took in her surroundings, Rachel tried to process what she just dreamt. She knew this much: She was Lance. Lance was with his friends. They were with some sort of monster. It was only a dream.

 

Rachel reached for her phone and checked the time; 6:12am. She groaned and sat up, “No point in going back to sleep.” She yawned and looked at her phone again. “I should text Lanc--” she stopped herself suddenly, remembering the news they were given days ago. Lance and his team were missing. The Garrison went on lockdown for an unknown emergency and Lance, his roommate and their other team member all were missing and haven’t come back. They were told that the team recently failed a simulation run through and Lance and their teammate have been scolded for outburst. The Garrison thinks they ran away. Bad students acting out.  _ Lance where are you? This isn’t you. You can’t be gone. Just...come back. _

 

She put down her phone and climbed out of bed. She had already sent him too many texts. So if she couldn’t get ahold of him, she would just take notes and talk to him when he came home. Rachel grabbed a sketchbook and pencil from her desk and hopped back on her bed. She flipped to the first blank page and began taking notes furiously, writing every detail she could remember. She even took time to draw out the salamander monsters, labeling the three she drew: “Bravest Warrior”, “Chief???” “This Bitch Died in a Fire”.

 

Her 6:30 alarm went off and Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin. She had been so focused on her notes and drawings that she completely lost track of her surroundings. Closing her sketchbook, she climbed out of bed and made her way across the room to her dresser, pausing when there was a knock on her door. “What? I’m not even dressed yet.”

 

“Hey Rach.” Marco called through the door. “Mama wants everyone down stairs as soon as we can.” There was a short pause and a creek as he leaned against her door, his voice strained when he spoke again. “I think it’s about Lance.”

 

Rachel went to argue with her brother, but held back at his last words. “Okay. I’ll be down in a minute.” She picked out jeans and an oversized t-shirt, getting dressed quickly and then going to brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror and could see how drained she was. Since they got the news, she spent the last couple nights crying herself to sleep, completely forgetting her skin care routine and having the most fitful sleep. This new dream can’t have helped with that. She did not feel a bit rested, but rather stressed. It had all felt so real. She shook away thoughts of the dream and brushed her teeth, then quickly pulled her hair up into a bun before heading down stairs.

 

Rachel was the last down, breakfast was nowhere in sight, but everyone sat at the table. She looked over and, “Veronica!” She lunged and hugged her older sister. “What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

 

Veronica squeezed her tight and sighed. “It was an unplanned trip back.” Rachel pulled back and really looked at her sister and frowned, She looked so worn out and tired. Her hair was messy and she had heavy bags under her eyes. Veronica smiled at her, “We left in the middle of the night to get here this morning.”

 

“We?” Rachel looked around and saw another woman she didn’t recognize in their kitchen. She was wearing a uniform, much like the one Rachel now noticed her sister was wearing.

 

“This is Senior Officer Montgomery, she is also one of Lance’s professors.” 

 

Rachel frowned and pulled away from Veronica, “Why is she here?”

 

“We were waiting for you to know. Sit down, mija.” Their mother came and ushered Rachel into a seat. “Please. Miss- Officer Montgomery, we would like to hear what you came to say.”

 

Officer Montgomery sighed and nodded a little, “This is never an easy conversation, so I shall be short and straight to the point.” 

 

There was a collective intake and holding of breath from the family. Rachel shook her head because no, whatever she was about to tell them, she didn’t like how it was starting.

 

“After further investigation, your son and his classmates,” she paused and looks straight at Mr. and Mrs. McClain, “they were found in the desert. Unfortunately, none of them survived. It appears during the lockdown, they had snuck out, as you know. While out, they sustained and succumbed to severe injuries that they received while they were hiding in the firing range. This was a restricted area that no persons should have ever been in. We at the--”

 

“No!” Marco was the one to interrupt while everyone else was still in shocked silence, processing what they had been told. “Lance does dumb things sometimes, but he wouldn’t do that! He’s not stupid!”

 

Officer Montgomery waited for him to finish and then continued where she had left off, “We at the Galaxy Garrison offer our deepest condolences. Junior Cadet McClain was most certainly a favorite among his classma--”

 

“Stop.” Veronica got up from her seat and stood between Officer Montgomery and her family. “Who--” Veronica swallowed back a sob and blinked away tears, “Who gave you the right to speak this way? Who taught you how to handle families?”

 

“Excuse me?” Officer Montgomery looked embarrassed. “Is this how you speak to a commanding officer?”

 

“This is how I speak as an older sister to the military personnel that has come into my house and spoken so poorly of my brother.” Veronica couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. “Who-- was assigned to give us this terrible-- You don’t even care, do you? He was one of your students! Do you feel nothing?” Veronica now shouted at her.   
  


Montgomery took a breath and straightened her back, “Junior Officer McClain, we are in an elite space exploration and military organization. One cannot let themself get attached. Not when there is a chance that any mission could go awry. Just take Kerberos, for example. We had a strong group of scientist and pilot, yet they never came back.”

 

The silence after her statement was quickly broken by a sob from Mrs. McClain. “M-ijo! Dios no!” She curled in on herself and her husband wrapped her in a hug, trying to sooth her, but failing as his own body began to wrack with silent sobs of his own. 

 

“Get. OUT!” Veronica took a strong step toward her, causing the officer to take a step back. 

 

“Junior Officer, I will ignore this discretion in the name of grief. I will confirm with the Garrison that you will be taking a few personal days, but you shall be responsible to communicate with your direct commander within two days of what your continued status will be. As for your brother’s personal effects, if no one wishes to collect them personally, we will assign someone to gather his effects and they will be shipped to you.” She took a moment to look at the rest of the family, “Again, our deepest sympathies are with you.”

 

Veronica made to advance on Officer Montgomery again, but was stopped when Rachel grabbed onto the back of her shirt, pressing her face into the older girls back and shaking. Veronica made a first at her side, digging nails into her palm. “Leave this house and never speak to my family again.”

 

Officer Montgomery paled at the low and dark tone that Veronica had taken. Without another word, she gathered her few items and left the house.

 

The fist in the back of Veronica’s shirt tighten as a broken sob shook against her back. “He--” a stuttered breath cut her own sentence off, “he’s not g-one, right? LAnce, he--” Rachel clenched her jaw, trying to swallow back sobs, “He’s not dead…” her voice trailed off and she took deep breaths. There was no way she could believe this. Lance had to be alive. This was a terrible dream. She had talked to him THREE DAYS AGO!

 

Veronica began to shake, trying to stay strong for her siblings, but so much had happened in the last few days, and she couldn’t hold the facade any longer. Not when she was finally with her family again. “I--” she shook her head. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.” tears ran down her cheeks and she turned to wrap her arms around her baby sister and looked at her parents, crying as she made eye contact. “Lo siento mama...papa...lo siento,” she continued quietly, “I couldn’t protect him.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!! I cried while writing this, so if you cried, I'm here with you. Thank you for reading! What do you all think so far? Feel free to chat with me here. Or find me on Tumblr: ladisadi.tumblr.com Twitter: @ladisadi or Instagram: @ladisadi_writes


	3. Hiding Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel is processing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now for the angst, but if you've read this far, you know it's gonna be angst. Thanks for sticking with me.

“Rachel come back here!” Veronica yelled after her, but she hardly heard it over the pounding in her ears.  _ No. It’s not real. This can’t be real. It’s another dream. A bad dream. Lance isn’t dead. Lance can’t die. He can’t leave us. He can’t leave  _ **_me._ **

 

Rachel made a sharp turn and sprinted up the stair.  _ No. No. Nonononono. Not Lance. Lance is alive. I saw him. I saw him. He has to be here. Lance please. Please come home! Don’t leave me. I don’t know how to be alone. I need you!  _ She hit the top of the stairs and ran down the hall, crashing to a stop against a closed door. She whipped it open, running in and throwing herself against the back of the door to close it and keep her sister from getting in.

 

“Rachel please! Let me in.” Veronica hit the side of her fist on the door, “Don’t shut me out, not now.” 

 

“Leave me alone!” her voice was hoarse from yelling and crying, “I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want you. I want  _ Lance! _ ” Rachel slid down against the door, hugging her knees to her chest, more tears spilled that she didn’t think she had.

 

“Rachel! That’s not fair!” She tried to fight off a sob, “I didn’t-- This isn’t my fault. We are all hurting! Please we need to-- We need to be together. I miss him just as much as you.”

 

“No! You don’t! You-” Rachel choked on a sob, “You could never feel the same as me!” Dropping her head into her knees she quietly repeated her own personal mantra. “I need Lance. He’s alive. I know he’s alive. I need him.”

 

Rachel heard a loud gasp and then felt a thud when Veronica must undoubtedly kicked the door, “He was my brother too.” It grew quiet and then Rachel hear soft footsteps getting further away and Veronica’s muffled voice, “Just leave her alone.”

 

Rachel stayed curled up taking slow breaths trying to calm herself again. Finally when she felt she might have some form of control and the tears slowed, she lifted her head. She had run to Lance’s room on instinct. It has always been their safe haven. Might get in trouble? Hide in Lance’s room. Need to plan? Hide in Lance’s room. Monsters under your bed? Hide in Lance’s room. So naturally, when someone tells you he’s dead?  _ Hide in Lance’s room. _

 

Rachel found herself shaking terribly, but managed to stand again and lock the door behind her. She couldn’t stand the thought of being around anyone, if she couldn’t be around Lance. With another calming breath, she walked across to his bed and flopped down, grabbing his favorite shark on her way down. 

 

“Lance. If you are--” tears welled in her eyes and she couldn’t say the word, “If you can hear me,” her body trembled and she squeezed the shark. “I love you Lance. I love you and I miss you. I’m sorry I called you stupid in my last text. I--” she had to stop herself to breathe, “Dios, I just wanted you to come home. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I didn’t want you to die!” She couldn’t hold back any longer and sorrowful screams left her as she slammed her fists into the shark. “Why did you leave me Lance! WHY!” 

 

***

 

Rachel groaned and rolled over, looking out the window it was dark out. She rubbed her face against the shark plush and took a deep breath.  _ What time is it? _

 

A knock startled her, a deep voice came through the door. “Rachie. Can I please come in?” 

 

“Go away Luis.”

 

“Come on. Sabes que extrañas mis abrazos.” 

 

“I do..” She sighed as she walked over to the door and unlocked it, falling into her oldest brother’s chest as soon as the door opened. He wrapped her up and kissed the top of her head. Again the unwanted tears flooded from her eyes and soaked into her brother’s shirt.

 

Luis held her tight and soothed her with a soft, deep voice, “It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ll always have you. No matter what, I’m here, we all are. You know that, right?” He felt her nod and he leaned down and placed another kiss to the top of her head. “You know Veronica loves you, right?” He frowned when she shook her head this time, “Rachel. She loves you so much. She loves all of us. And she is upset too. You two need to talk--” she shook her head again, “Yes. You two are not allowed to fight right now. We need to be here for each other, for mom and dad too. We are a family unit, and we have to hold ourselves together.” 

 

Rachel chewed at the inside of her bottom lip and sniffled, “Estoy asustado. I don’t want to fight, Luis. But-- I won’t believe it! Lance has to be alive!” She broke into hysterics again and clutched to him as if her legs had been swept out from under her. “I don’t know-- h-how to live without him! Necesito a Lance!”

 

“Shhh. It's going to be--” Luis shook his head, he didn't know how to finish that sentence. He didn't know how it was going to be. “Let's go down and eat. Mama has been cooking all day. It will make her smile to see you come down and eat.”

 

Rachel took a few deep breaths before nodding and looking up to him, “Okay, I’ll try. But I’m really not hungry.” 

 

“All we ask is you try. You’ve locked yourself in here all day and haven’t eaten since yesterday.” He smiled and gave her a little shake, “Don’t dancers have to eat a lot? That was always your excuse for extra cookies.”

 

She laughed a little and nodded, “Yeah, but I’ve been excused from school for now, as long as I don’t let my grades drop.”

 

“Yeah, mom told me. But you still have to eat.” He kept an arm wrapped behind her back and lead her back downstairs.

 

“Ay! Rachel! Mija. Estas bien? He estado tan preocupado todo el dia. Why have you not let us see you? No me asustes más. Mama’s heart is weak.” Their mother took Rachel’s face in her hands and looked her over in great detail. “We need to get you cool cloth for our eyes. It soothes.” She ran her thumb across her cheek. “Te quiero hija mía .”

 

Rachel watched her and in return was left with a pang of guilt.  _ I am hurting mama just as bad as Lance is. But I have the option to  _ **_not_ ** _. Why am I doing this to her? I’m so selfish! _ Rachel cast her eyes to the floor as they filled with moisture again. She worried her lip and started to pull away.

 

“Shhh. Oh no. Oh Rachel.” Her mother wrapped her in her arms, “Esta bien mi amor. I’m sorry. We love you. It’s okay.” 

 

Rachel now clung to her mother, wishing she could stop crying, stop hurting everyone around her.  _ Why can’t I be strong? _ Rachel was trying to take calming breaths when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her and then a scratchy kiss from a beard.

 

“Te quiero princesa,” her dad gave them a squeeze. Slowly more bodies joined the huddle, wrapping themselves around the group, with Rachel in the center. 

 

“Love you Rach,”  _ Marco _ .

 

“We are here for you, Rachie,”  _ Luis _ .

 

“I love you, Raerae.”  _ Veronica _ .

 

_ “Te amo mi clone.”  _ Rachel’s breath hitched as she heard Lance say in her head as if he was there.

 

_ “Te amo mi doble,”  _ she responded back to him.

 

A timer went off startling the group and they all started to peel back until Mama could get out and to the oven. “Okay, get your drinks. Dinner is done. Rapido!.” She smiled and pulled Pernil Relleno de Moros y Cristianos out of the oven. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about how Lance would gush to their mom about how perfect it was and how “nothing is as good as mom’s home cooking.” She shook her head and grabbed a sparkling water from the fridge and sat at her spot at the table.

 

Beside her, Lance’s seat sat empty. It was lonely, but not uncommon. He only came home from the Garrison now between semesters, and even though Rachel chose to go away for school as well, she was able to come home and visit more often. So the empty spot next to her was not uncommon, but she’d have to get used to it. Everyone filtered into their seats as mama placed dinner on the table. Rachel glanced around and frowed, “Where are Lisa, Sylvio, and Nadia?”

 

“Lisa took them out to dinner. We haven’t told them anything yet, they are too young and it’s hard to explain to them. And I think it would make processing a lot harder for everyone. I know it would for me.”

 

“Oh. Right.” She nods and opens her bottle. “Sorry.”

 

“Hey. No more sorrys. No mas lo siento.” Mama sat down in her seat next to papa. “I only want happy stories and children eating.”

 

“Of course, mama.” Veronica kissed her cheek and sat next to her. “Te quiero mama.” Rachel noticed that Veronica had switched out of her uniform into some of the clothes she kept at the house. Veronica was also gone a lot, visiting less often than Lance, even when she was still a cadet. But she made it a point to always keep in contact and stay close with her family. Rachel felt another pang of loneliness in her chest. Veronica was the other person she really wanted to talk to, but not after they fought earlier.

 

_ Before fleeing up the stairs, Rachel had yelled at Veronica, told her this was her fault. She knew that wasn’t true, but she needed to blame someone, and Veronica was already apologizing for not protecting Lance, so of course it was her fault.  _

 

Marco nudged her from the seat beside her and snapped Rachel out of her thoughts. “Papa is trying to hand you the dish.” he whispered and pointed to the end of the table.

 

“Oh. Gracias.” She put very little food on her plate and spent the rest of the night pushing the food around her plate and taking small bites. By the time clean up began, half her food was gone and no one argued with her to finish. Everyone ate much less than usual and the dining table had been unnaturally quiet, but again, no one spoke of it.

 

Once everything was cleaned up and Luis left for the night, Rachel departed up to her room, the rest of her family not long for their own. She took the time to brush her teeth and wash her face before coming back to her room and changing into sleep clothes. The whole time, doing her best to keep her mind blank, or at least off Lance. As she started the climb in her bed, there was a soft knock on her door. 

 

“Rachel, I--” There was a long pause, and Rachel started to think her sister had walked away, but she stayed frozen and quiet. “Rae, I forgive you. I know you are upset and if you need someone to yell at...then I can take it. I love you.”

 

Rachel fought back the tears that again threatened to spill, taking a few deep breaths before getting up and walking to her door. By the time she got there, Veronica was already gone to her own room. With a sigh Rachel looked back to her room and turned off the light then went across the hall to Lance’s room again. She shut the door behind her and crawled into the bed in the dark, the only light in the room coming from the faintly glowing stars on the walls and ceiling. Rachel curled up with his shark and quietly named off all the real and fake constellations they had created in his room so many years ago.

 

***

 

“Like a team cheer that we do.” Hunk explained.  _ What? What is happening?  _ Rachel glanced around at what she could see. _ Oh. Those salamanders are here again….But really, where is here?  _

 

“Mhmm. Yeah. Okay.” Lance mused.  _ Oh this outta be good. _ “How about:I say “Vol” and your say “Tron”. Vol-” they looked at Keith expectantly.  _ Could be worse…. _

 

“Uuuhhhh. Vol-tron.” Keith tried.  _ ARE YOU SERIOUS?! _

 

“No. No nononono. The cheer includes the instructions: I say Vol and you say…” Lance gave Keith another chance.  _ Please Keith….it is not that hard. Say Tron. _

 

“ Vol-tron?” Keith look genuinely confused as to why they were repeating this again.

 

_ Oh my god. He is an idiot. Lance has a crush on an idiot sandwich! _ Lance groaned and turned away, “We’ll work on it.”  _ Lance you like an idiot. _ Lance took a sip from his cup. The flavor was so rancid it sent chills through their whole body.  _ What the fuck did you just drink?  _ Lance quickly approached the Nigel Thornberry look-a-like Rachel remembered from before, “Ugh! Coran what is this?” Lance put a hand over his mouth to keep from gagging.

 

“Oh this is Nunvil, the nectar of the gods!” The man cheerily replied.  _ You mean of El Diablo? _

 

“Tastes like hot dog water and feet.”  _ No. Worse. Much worse. _

 

“Yeah!” The man grinned and dipped his gloved fingers into his own cup.  _ That’s gross! Don’t stick yo’ damn gloves in your drink. Did your mother teach you nothing?  _ “Makes a wonderful hair tonic as well.” He said so matter-of-factly and he flicked the drops from his glove on to his bushy mustache and walked away.

 

Lance and Rachel both gagged together as Lance hunched over.  _ Don’t you dare drink that again! _ Lance stood there frozen, seeming to have an out of body experience. So much so, that when Keith gave him a gentle poke, he fell to the ground like a freshly cut tree.  _ Seriously Lance? Get up. _ The boy then continued to lay on the ground in front of his friends for several minutes, no one trusting to move him.  _ Someone give me control of this body. _

 

After Keith finally tried the Nunvil himself and spit it out on Hunk, Lance decided finally got up again.  _ Good job Keith. You just watched my brother die from it, why did you think yours would be better? _ Keith had turned away and Lance had a moment just with his best friend. Rachel looked down into his drink and saw Lance’s face.  _ Sad, lonely, alone. Oh Lance. _ “I guess we better get used to the space juice. Who knows when we’ll get home.”  _ Please just tell me how I can get you home. _

 

“Yup. If ever.” Hunk looked just as sad as her brother.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, if this Zarkon guy has been ruling for ten thousand years, how long do you think it will take for us to fix it? You know, if we live.” Hunk explained.

 

“Right. That.”  _ What have you gotten yourself into? What is Zarkon? What is Voltron? _

 

“Hey, what do you think the chances are of us landing on a Nacho Planet?”  _ Seriously? _

 

“Well, there is only one planet with Varadero Beach, pizza shack looking over the water, garlic knots...mom’s hugs--” Lance sniffled.  _ Lance... _ “I’m sorry! Ithink this Nunvil is getting to me. I gotta go.” He quickly lead them up the stairs and away from the crowd. 

 

Rachel watched as her brother wound their way through what she decided to call the Lion Den. He made his way into a large room with expansive windows and a few seats. He perched himself on a ledge in front of the center most console.  _ Lance. I wish I could help you. I miss you so much. I wish this were real so I could at least know you were alive. _

 

“Mind if i join you?” The cheery mustached man asked and hopped down next to Lance.

 

“How far from earth do you think we are Coran?” Lance sat up straighter.  _ Yes. Show me where you are! _

 

“Let’s take a look.” The man walked to a control panel and activated a holographic map. “Earth is over here.” He started to slide the map across with both hands, “And we’re aaaaaaaaaaaaallllll the way ovaaa-”  _ Oh my god...Lance. Where are you? _

 

“Do you ever notice how far away the planets are from each other, Coran?”

 

“Yes. Haven’t you been paying attention?” The older man continued to slide the map.

 

“Yeah. But I mean like, they’re really really far away.” Lance walked up to the man. “Say Earth, it’s so far you can’t even see it!” Lance looked at the image that represented the Milky Way Galaxy.  _ Lance! Dios! are you- you aren’t even in the galaxy? _ “The blue oceans, the white clouds, the green grass. I-I ca-n’t-- I can’t see any of it.” 

 

“You miss Earth, I understand. I miss Altea.”

 

“I know we are supposed to be brave paladins and Defenders of the Universe or whatever, but honestly, I just want to go home.” Rachel gasped, or would if she was in charge of the body.  _ Dios Lance. We just want you home too.  _

 

“If I could go home, I would.”

 

“I miss rain. And splashing in puddles.” 

 

“Rain?”

 

“Yeah. It’s water that falls from the sky.”

 

“Oh! We had that on Altea. Only it wasn’t water, more like rocks! Razor sharp and boiling hot! Oh they could knock a hole right in your head.”  _ That...that’s like a volcanic eruption. _

 

“Sounds fun.”

 

“Yeah,” Coran finished fondly.

 

They continued to stand in comfortable silence for a few moments before Lance gave the other man a hug. “Thank you Coran. I’m still a bit sad, but I do feel better.”

 

“Of course my boy! Now let’s get back down with everyone else.” he smiled and went to the control panel again, shutting down the star map. 

 

“Hey Rover.” Lance greated a triangular flying robot as they exited the room. “Wait…” he turned back to look at the bot, “where’s Pidge?” The robot flew up to the large crystal hanging in the room and it’s lights shifted from green to red. Lance gasped, obviously he knew something Rachel didn’t because he turned and dove on the other man. “Coran look out!” He shouted as there was a large explosion. The room rocked and Rachel felt searing heat on her back before she suddenly sat up in Lance's bed clutching his shark and sweating. Her breathing was erratic, but her first concern was her back. She reached behind her and ran a hand over her shirt, she felt no pain, no heat.  _ It felt so real. Again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you cry? I cried! Again, thanks for sticking with me! Please come chat! I love to hear from you! You can find me on Instagram: @ladisadi_writes Twitter: @LadiSadi and Tumblr: ladisadi.tumblr.com


	4. A Bond (Un)Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding? Unbonding? Both? Both is good.

_ Wait. What just happened? _ Rachel looked around and was in Lance’s room.  _ He was there. He is alive. Or...was?  _ Rachel could still hear the ringing in her ears from the explosion.  _ Oh my god. What if I just woke up because NOW Lance is dead? _ Her stomach sank and she ran for the bathroom, barely making it in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.   _ Lance was alive, but now he’s gone. He’s really gone. _ Rachel was hit with another wave of nausea and took deep breaths to try and avoid throwing up again.

 

_ What if he’s not dead? What if-- _ she spit in the toilet and then flushed.  _ I saw him. He was alive. What if I just got scared and woke up? I should take notes. I should get back to sleep.  _ Rachel rinsed out her mouth and then made her way back to her own room.

 

She went to her bed and found her sketchbook laying next her her phone. She quickly grabbed them and opened her phone and turned on the flashlight, propping it up so she could see her sketchbook pages.  _ Okay. I just need to write everything I remember.  _ As she took down her notes, she made a strong emphasis on three words: Voltron, Zarkon, and Altea.  _ This has to give me some clue of where he is. _

 

She took a breath and closed her eyes, trying to pictures anything else, but all she could see was the sad reflection of Lance’s face in his Nunvil. So she drew it. Then she remembered the little robot,  _ Rover _ she told herself. She sketched it out and put a note under: _ Did you kill my brother? _ Tears dripped onto the page staining her words.  _ Lance. You can’t be dead. _

 

Rachel took a deep breath and then wiped her eyes. “If the only place I can see Lance is in my dreams, then I have to go back to sleep.” she whispered and turned off her flashlight. As soon as the light went out she curled her knees to her chest.  _ Why is the dark so...scary? _ She reached out and opened her phone. She had several missed texts and messages from friends, but at the top of her screen sat two messages that caught her eye. One from Marco and one from Veronica. She took a deep breath and with shaky hands opened the on from her brother.

 

[3:27pm] Hey Rach. I just want u to know that I’m worried about u. I tried coming in, but u locked the door and aren’t answering. I hope ur asleep. I luv u lil sis. I’m here. Even if u just wanna not talk about it and play game. <3 Marco

 

She took a deep breath and held her phone to her chest.  _ I’m sorry Marco.  _ She bit her lip and looked at the text again. She tapped out a response and then stared at it a minute before sending it.

 

[1:32am] I’m sorry. I was sleeping. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay. I love you Marcy-Marc. <333

 

She set her phone down and it lit up again with a text from Marco.

 

[1:33am] I’ll do my best, but no promises. Was that u in the bathroom? R u ok?

 

Rachel stared at her phone a while before taking a deep breath and texting him back.

 

[1:36am] Not really. I dreamt about Lance… I miss him so much. And it’s so dark and lonely in here. I hate it. I hate being alone. I hate my room. I hate his room.

 

[1:37am] Hey. Come sleep in my room. And if u dont wanna sleep, we’ll binge movies. Okay?

 

Before she could respond there was a soft knock and her door creaked open. “Rach, I came to get you.” She could see his crooked smile peeking through her door and she nodded. 

 

“You knew I’d tell you no, huh?” she stood and grabbed her sketchbook and phone.

 

“Of course I did. Who do you take me for? Now grab anything you want and lets go.” He opened the door and waited for her as she grabbed the quilt her abuela made her from the end of her bed. He took the blanket from her and took her hand, leading her down the hall to his room where he already had Netflix open.

 

“You were already up?” He nodded and she climbed into his bed. “Marco...are you okay?” 

 

He sighed and climbed on the bed next to her, “Not really, but it’s the same as everyone else. Sad. Lonely. Empty. In disbelief.” He wrapped her quilt around her shoulders. “But I’ll get there...eventually.” 

 

She frowned and hugged him, “Oh Marco. I miss him so much too, but I can’t believe he’s gone. And I...I keep dreaming about him and it’s so real...Marco-- what if he’s alive?”

 

“I’d give anything for him to still be alive.” He hugged her back. “But...maybe your brain is just….supplying these dreams to, I don’t know? Help you cope?” He shook his head and leaned on her shoulder. “But that bitch today was weird,” he yawned “so maybe Lance really is alive.” 

 

Rachel smiled and wrapped her blanket around his shoulders as well. “Maybe...what should we watch?” 

 

“How about Lilo and Stitch?” 

 

Rachel nodded in agreeance and Marco started the movie. She was grateful that Marco didn’t pry, but also that he was able to talk about how he felt with her. There was a two year gap between them and Marco was the only one since Luis to not go away for specialized middle or high school, so many thought there would be a communication gap and a sort of superiority complex between him and his siblings, but they all still got along amazing. No one sibling was better than another. 

 

Rachel leaned into her brother and watched the movie, drifting to sleep before even reaching the midway point. 

 

***

 

It was dark and there was a loud ringing in her ears.  _ Whyyy? Make it stop.  _ There was shuffling noises and yelling. People yelling Lance’s name. But Rachel still couldn’t see anything.  _ Lance? Is Lance still alive? Lance what is going on? _ She could tell that he was being moved, but there was a numbness to their body. There was more muffled talking behind her and then she was lifted onto broad shoulders and the jostle of being carried while someone walks.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” There was a long silence where all she could hear was the man breathing and a few quiet mutters about how they never should have left the castle open. “Hang on buddy. Help is on the way.” There was a pause in his step and then the man carrying them inhales sharply. “Sendak!” 

 

Rachel feels them being laid down carefully before he moves away.  _ God! Lance open your eyes! What is happening? _ As if willed to do so, their eyes open, but she can’t see straight and it makes her head hurt. The blurry vision combined with yelling and fighting make it really hard to focus; Lance closes his eyes again and there is shuffling near them. Rachel gasps and Lance groans as someone grabs them and pulls them from where they lay, flipping them face first so their feet drag, Lance not conscious enough to walk or even struggle. Rachel can feel the same searing pain in her back from the last dream and starts to panic.  _ Lance isn’t okay. He’s hurt. Bad. Oh god. Lance! _

 

“Let him go. Or your friend won’t make it.” Rachel has the sensation of falling and a sharp pain against her cheek, hearing Lance groan and then everything turns dark and silent again. This dreamless slumber continued on for hours when Rachel heard a thud and grunting followed by footsteads receding and softer ones approaching.

 

“Shiro. Wake up. It’s me, Pidge.”

 

_ Someone found us.  _ But then they yelped and the sound of their voice got further away. Lance opened his eyes and their vision was much less hazy. Rachel could make out that a larger fuzzy purple bat monster was holding someone in green armor.  _ That must be Pidge. _ She felt Lances sit up and groaned. All that pain coming back to them and she felt like she might throw up.

 

“You really thought that your little hologram trick would work with me?” The bat inhaled and turned his back further to them. “Stand back!” 

 

They looked down and a gun magically appeared in their hands.  _ How? _ Rachel gasped as they looked through a scope and shot the bat in the back. Before she could see what happened, Lance collapsed back into a ledge and everything went black again, but she could hear the groans of the bat and the yelp Pidge let out.  _ I hope he dropped her. _

 

As they lay there, she can hear more yelling and grunting as the others fought that monster that attacked the castle. Rachel wished she could see what was happening, truly hoping they would all be okay; hoping Lance would be okay.

 

“Keith now!” Rachel heard the princess yell and a woosh of some sort of barrier as the yelling from the bat got muffled. 

 

The relief was palpable, but Rachel still couldn’t see anything until she heard someone beside her. Lance opened his eyes and she saw Keith reaching a hand out from in front of them. “Lance. Are you okay?” They clasped hands and Keith kneeled down next to him.  _ Oh thank god. _

 

“We did it. We are a good team.” Lance looked over and they saw Keith smile fondly at him. Rachel could feel her heart racing.  _ I-- oh. Oh!  _ She smiled to herself.  _ He is pretty and that is definitely Lance’s bi panic.  _ They took a deep breath and then a wave of pain hit them again and Lance let out a low groan and fell into Keith, everything went black and silent again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! What are your theories?? This is my first multi chapter fic so bare with me!! Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ladisadi.tumblr.com or Twitter! @ladisadi 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!! 
> 
> ♡♡♡  
> Lyndi


End file.
